Freedom Slowly Sinking With The Sun
by Paranoid Pessimist
Summary: Bella," Carlisle added more softly. "You're parents aren't Charlie and Renee Swan. You're parents are William and Evelyn Danvers. And their son, you're brother, Caleb Danvers. They all live in the small town of Ipswich, Massachusetts." TwilightxCovenent
1. Prolouge

**Hello!: This is a new story and it's a cross-over of my two most favorite things :D Twilight and The Covenant. And Steven Strait is very yuma-liciouse as Caleb Danvers :D This story is based on the poll that was up in my profile for about a week or two. **

**I was recently on vacation, so I couldn't post up any new chapters. But I'm working on a new chapter of 'The Cullen's Trip to Wal-Mart', and about 3 top 4 chapters of 'The Laughing Stream', they should be out in the next 3 days or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Covenant. -Sob-**

**Bella P.O.V**

**_-FlashBack, 3 days ago-_**

Here I was, sitting on a sofa next to my new family. Edward sat next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, and his other arm holding my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat. Emmett was nervous of finding out what was wrong with me, Rosalie was her usual pig-headed self, but waves of concern passed through her eyes from time to time. We've slowly bonded at all since I officially joined the Cullen's as an Official member of the family.

Jasper and Alice sat on the couch across from Edward and I, While Esme sat next to the on the couch's arm rest, with carlisle standing next to her. They were all looking up at Carlisle with concerned eyes... _Concern for me._ I thought.

The reason for the family meeting that was called was the topic of my transformation of turning into a vampire. I've already done it, but my transformation was not a normal one that all of the Cullen's went through. No, my transformation had happened almost 3 months ago, but it had been unusual.

For one, it had taken 5 and a half days, not the normal 3 days it should have. It was also twice as much painful as it should have been. Of course, I couldn't know if it was more painful or not, but from what Carlisle told me, the normal vampire transformation shouldn't have had twice of the things that happened to me.

In another fact, my side-effects are far from those that a normal newborn vampire should have. I have lots of powers. At first, Carlisle had a theory that I was simply taking the powers of Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. But then, I started getting powers such as Invisibility, Telekinesis, Shape-shifting, Everything I thought of.A good power I have is that I can cry, act human, and even against my protests,_ Blush_. Edward loved this power dearly.

Don't get me wrong, it's cool having all those powers. But when I use one of my powers, my topaz eyes flash a dark coal black, and stay a dark coal black until i'm done using my powers. This prevents me from using my powers in public. What would you do If you'd see a persons eyes going from light to a dark black?

Another bad thing about using my powers is that I need to hunt much, much more frequently then the rest of the Cullens. The more I use my powers, the more blood I need to keep my strength up. It's like my powers are are sucking the power out of me, like their attached to me, attached to my living life... well, _dead_ life.

My Hair is more straight and glossier, my lips are more fuller and have a nice pink shade to them. I'm somewhat prettier than the normal vampire, but Rosalie's looks still beet mine by a long-shot, even though Edward doesn't think so. He says I'm the most beautiful woman to walk this earth, yet, I still don't believe how he can think that. I grew about 3 to 4 inches during the transformation, helping me reach Edward's lips. I set aside all my worries for a moment and grinned internally at that thought.

But my happy thoughts were interrupted with Carlisle Clearing his and bringing me back to face the problems that have been troubling me since moving to Alaska. "I'm sure you all know about Bella's un-usual transformation." Carlisle's melodic voice floated in the air, breaking the silence.

They all nodded and Edward pulled me closer to his chest. When he had first seen my un-normal side affects, he was even more over-protective of me than he was when I was a human.

"I've been able to pull a few strings in the hospital and-" Carlisile was interrupted by Emmett's booming voice.

"Pulling a few strings, HAH! More like flirting with the nurses to let him in to see Bella's files." As soon as Emmett finished his statement, Rosalie's hand slapped him upside the head. Esme shot him a stern, motherly look.

It was just like Emmett to joke at a time like this. Carlisle gave Emmett a wry look when he finished fussing. "Before I was interrupted-" He glared pointedly at Emmett, who just shrugged and gave an innocent expression, "I was saying that I was able to pull a few strings at the hospital and find out some information about Bella that may concern us all, and give a solution to why she has such weird side-effects."

Edward's breath caught in his throat and as soon as he was finished reading Carlisle's mind, he looked at me with a concerned and saddened expression. I just buried my face in Edward's collar-bone, and twirled the wedding ring on my finger.

Carlisle Took a sharp, unnecessary intake of breath before continuing. "Bella." He stated my name in a dead, but fatherly tone. I lifted my head up to look at him. His topaz eyes met mine and they locked. "Bella," He added more softly. "You're parents aren't Charlie and Renee Swan. You're parents are William and Evelyn Danvers. And their son, you're brother, Caleb Danvers. They all live in the small town of Ipswich, Massachusetts."

Several Gasps were released from the family, even with my vampire hearing, I faintly heard them as I ran from the house, my body erupting violently with tearless sobs of anguish.

**_-End FlashBack-_**


	2. Meetings

**Hello :D In this Chapter, I did my research :D It takes somewhere around 8-15 hours to get from Denali, Alaska to Ipswich, Massachusetts, so I made it 9 and a half :D I also did a little bit of Caleb P.O.V at the end.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or The Covenant.

**Bella P.O.V**

That was 3 days ago, 3 horrible days ago that I found out Charlie and Renee were never my real parents. Three days ago that I found out that my whole life was a lie. It was three days ago that I found out I was never Bella _Swan_, I was always Bella _Danvers_.

Uhh, I internally groaned, this was just too much for anyone to take in at one time, even a vampire. I was pulled back to reality with Alice's soprano voice calling my name.

"Bella! Bella!" She called through the driver's window of the car, where Carlisle was currently sitting. "Alright, Alice, you have about a minute. The plane leaves soon, and we can't miss it." He warned her sternly.

The little pixie just rolled her eyes and handed me some papers. "Now Bella, since I have a minute," She glanced at Carlisle, "I can't explain all of those to you, but read them on the way to the airport, it's information on the Danvers family that I _know _would interest you." She winked at me and said her goodbye's To Edward, Carlisle, and Me.

Carlisle turned on the engine, and soon, the Cullen Manor was out of view. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and sighed, still holding the papers in front of me. "Love, are you alright?" His melodic velvety voice was filled with concern.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. "I'm just worried, Edward. What if they don't like me?" My voice was barely below a whisper, "What if there was a_ reason_ I was set up for adoption, because they didn't want _me_ there." By the end, I was staring at my hands.

Edward took my hands in his and forced me to look into his dazzling eyes. "Isabella Cullen," He pronounced carefully, "There's no reason for them Not to like you. Plus, I don't think the reason they gave you up was because they didn't like you." He added with a crooked smile. I raised my eyebrow's, and his smile grew. "I read Alice's thoughts" He murmured silently and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Read the information." He added, gesturing to the papers in my hand.

I bit my lip and flattened the papers out. I decided to read out-loud so both Edward and Carlisle could hear me.

_"In 1692, in the __Ipswich__ Colony of __Massachusetts__, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day. The Families of Simms, Garwin, Perry, ...and Danvers"_

I sighed at the information given and flipped to another page that was printed from Wikipedia.

_"the sons of Ipswich are the descendants of 5 families who have the power of witchcraft and in the 1600's during the Salem Witch Trials they formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves a family who only wanted more power was banished from it. and their bloodline disappeared without a trace. some say that it ended in Salem with the witch hunts but no one is sure. no one has herd of or from them since the 1600's."_

Flipping through all the other pages, I noticed that all of the information was the same. Four families with powers. But one important fact caught my eye. "There were only boys in these bloodlines. The _sons_of Ipswich, not _daughters_. It says there was never a daughter to be born." I added sadly.

"You're unique Bella." Edward replied while giving me another one of those dazzling crooked smiles. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile was contagious. The Mercedes came to a sudden stop and Carlisle turned around in his seat.

"Edward, Bella," He looked at each of us carefully. "I won't be coming with you, I'm driving the car back." We nodded and he continued, "Bella," He focused his attention on me, "From what you read, it's a family of witches, so you may tell them our secret if they open up and tell you if the rumors of their 'powers' are true, but remember, don't reveal us to any humans. And good luck, You're plane leaves in fifteen minutes."

We said our goodbye's and Edward and I headed out towards the inside of the airport. Soon enough, we were seated in the airplane. First class seats, of course.

The pilots voice came on over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please prepare for take-off."

I sighed and looked out the window. The plane ride would last 9 and a half hours. I looked behind me to see a stewardess coming up to us. Great, I thought.

"Hello, My name is Mallory, can I get you anything?" She asked sweetly, her question and gaze directed fully at Edward. Before Edward had a chance to respond I cut in. "No thank you, we're fine." I gave her a bittersweet smile and placed my left hand on Edward's chest, making sure to show off my wedding ring.

Mallory gasped as she saw the wedding ring, and walked away blushing. Edward turned to look at me and smirked. "Jealous?" He asked. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "No." He gave me a knowing smile that melted my bones, "Alright, maybe a little." I admitted, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"I love you, and only you, Bella." He murmured into my hair. I smiled as I answered back, "I know." He chuckled once again and kissed my hair.

The plane ride was a long one, not as long as the ride to Voltura, I mentally shuddered at that thought. Mallory kept trying to get Edward's attention, but failed miserably. As we got off the plane, Edward hailed us a cab. I told the driver the address, and settled back into Edward's arms in the back seat.

We got to the house to a soon for my liking, as I got out the car I noted that the house was more like a manor. The feeling at the pit of my stomach got stronger, Edward noticing my expression, gently grabbed my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The cab drove away, leaving us by the steps of the manor with one small suitcase. To my surprise, Alice didn't pack a lot of things for us. My suspicions about that rose but I didn't mention anything back at the house. We walked up to the door, hand in hand, and Edward rang the doorbell for me.

**Caleb P.O.V**

"Aww come on, Baby Boy!" Reid exclaimed, "Why didn't you shoot that Alien?" Tyler, who was pressing on random buttons on the x-box controller blushed a light pink color.

"Because I'm not good at this game and I told you that before!" Tyler protested back. Pouge, who was next to me chuckled.

"They'll never grow up, will they?" He asked me. I grinned "Nope" I replied, popping the "P". Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it boys!" My mother called to us. She had stopped drinking ever since dad died, right after the fight with Chase. Anger rushed through me, just at the thought of him.

"Hello, my adoption name is Isabella Swan." A alluring velvety voice rang out. I immediately turned around to see my mother, and next to her were two very beautiful people. They were both like supermodels. They were incredibly pale, just like a white wall, they both had the most unique color of eyes I've had ever seen... a liquid gold topaz. The girl had glossy brunnette hair that ran down to her waist. And the boy had a copper like color to his hair. The were both un-humanly beautiful.

"And I'm Edward Cullen." The boy next to her introduced himself. My mother's eyes held confusion for a second, but relazation hit swept over her eyes and she turned a pale color. "Is-Isabella?" She stuttered out in barely a whisper.

By now, all of us were watching what was happening at the doorstep. The girl nodded and my mother looked near fainting. I ran up to her and steadied her my putting one arm around her shoulders. "Mother, who are they?"

My mom turned to me, sadness in her brown eyes. "She's you're sister, Caleb." All the guys behind me gasped, Reid being Reid muttered somthing along the lines of 'Holy Shit' while I stood there, Frozen. My sister?


	3. Confessions

**AUTHORS NOTE:**Alright, i haven't updated ANY of my stories in a long long time. I'm very sorry. Haha, right now I'm watching an episode of MONK where they are stuck in a bank, and the silver robot : HAHA, amazing. ANYWAY, who watched the Olympics? Ahh, Michael Phelps is SO hot. I'm currently obsessed with him. : This is the longest chapter I've ever written :

**Bella P.O.V**

The boy, Caleb stood there speechless. His friends stood behind him with their mouths open agape. I gave a small smile and waved with my right hand. My left hand was intertwined with Edward's. I took a quick glance at him through the corners of my eyes. Although his eyes were settled on Caleb, reading his thoughts. I wish I could use my powers to know what they were thinking, but then my eyes would change and they would know that I'm definitely not a human.

"Here, Isabella dear. Sit down. We have a lot to catch up on." Evelyn's, my mother's, voice broke the uncomfortable silence. I nodded and walked over to the couch, my left hand still holding onto Edward's right. We sat down on the couch, as my birth brother and his friends sat on the couch across from us. My birth mother sat next to them.

The boy with long shoulder length brown hair looked at my brother. "Caleb, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." I looked at Caleb, only to see him looking into my own eyes. I quickly looked away at Evelyn. She gave a smile.

"So, Isabella-"I cut her off, "Uhm, I actually prefer Bella." She just nodded, "Bella, how have you been? You look stunning." Edward gave my hand a re-assuring squeeze. "I've been doing fine, Thank you." I freed my hand from Edward's and placed them both in my lap. Wringing my fingers. It's a nervous habit I've picked up. I heard a gasp and looked up to see the blonde boy looking at me.

"Y-you're M-married?" He looked pointedly at my left hand. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. Edward, seeing my uncomfortable state, spoke up. "Yes, we are." His voice was like smooth velvet. My heart would be beating like crazy by now. I looked up to see their faces colored with shock.

"So how old are you?" Caleb asked, still pale. His eyes locked with mine. They were chocolate brown. Just like mine when I was still a human. "Nineteen." I answered quietly. Evelyn's face still held shock. I know what was going through her mind right now: 'So young'. Caleb spoke up again, "Your 3 years younger than me." His voice was thoughtful, and the sentence was more to himself.

"But you look nothing alike." The boy with short brown hair spluttered. I looked at him, and his cheeks tingled with a light pink color. "The only thing alike with you two is the hair color. The rest is total opposites. Like Caleb's tan, and your Pale. Caleb has brown eyes, and you have rare golden eyes. And, you look way more attractive than him, like a super model." He rambled on and on. A smile cracked on my face, the same with everyone else's. I gave a laugh, and Edward chuckled. The sound making my knees feel weak.

"Damn, Baby Boy. I didn't know you rolled that way." The blonde spoke and we all cracked up again. Even Evelyn laughed. "Oh Bella, I've been so rude, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce everyone. This is Caleb", she pointed to my brother. "This is Pouge," she pointed to the boy with shoulder length hair. "This is Reid," she pointed at the blonde boy. "And this is Tyler." She pointed to the boy with short brown hair. I nodded and smiled at all of them. "My name is Bella as you know, and this is my husband, Edward." After the introductions, everything went silent.

"I have a question; we came here to find out. It's really important." The atmosphere turned serious again. "Go on, Love" Edward whispered under his breath. "We've heard of something called the Covenant, and we wanted to know if it was true." The boy's eyes hardened and Evelyn's widened. "No we're-"Caleb stated, but Evelyn cut him off. "Caleb, I think we should tell them. They are part of the family." She stated grimly.

--

They finished telling us the history part of the Covenant, and I nodded, running all the information through my brain. "So, it's like Witches and Warlocks." They grinned and nodded.

I took an unnecessary breath. "The reason we came here to find out is…," I closed my eyes, and Edward rubbed small circles soothingly on my palm. I opened my eyes again and focused on my brother. "We're vampires." Loud gasps escaped from everyone, and Evelyn fainted. As Caleb rushed to help her up, Reid, Pouge and Tyler looked at Edward and me with wide, fearful eyes.

"V-vampires?" Tyler squeaked. I nodded. "So are you going to eat us?" Reid looked at us cautiously, preparing for any attack. Edward chuckled next to me. "NO, we're vegetarians. And you can get out of that position. We won't attack. We'd kick your butt anyway." I laughed. "Vegetarians?" Caleb asked from the couch. He was sitting on the edge, his mother; our mother was laying on it.

"Yeah, we drink animal blood. Not human blood. That's why our eyes are topaz and not red." The boys made a face of disgust, except for Caleb. His face held a serious expression.

"Is she okay?" I asked quietly, looking over at Evelyn. Caleb's worried eyes turned to look at our mother, and then back at me. "She hit her head lightly." I just nodded, and everything went silent again. Edward pushed a stray hair behind my ear, creasing my face lightly with his thumb. "Love, why don't you and Caleb go out for a walk, Catch up. Evelyn might be out for a while." I leaned in and softly kissed Edward on the lips. Caleb nodded and stood up; I followed his actions and walked out the door. The door shut behind us, and we started to walk down a path.

My vampire hearing picked up a part of the conversation inside the house, "So Edward, do you burn in the sun?" Reid questioned and I chuckled. Caleb heard and looked over at me with a confused glance. "Reid was asking Edward if vampires burn in the sun." Some of the confusion disappeared from his face. "So you don't burn in the sun? What about sleeping in coffins?" I chuckled again and shook my head. "You see, we're not like the vampires in movies." He thought for a second and spoke up again, "What can you do?"

"Uhm, we were actually going to explain to everyone when Evelyn was up. But I can go through the basics." Caleb nodded in understanding. "Alright," I began. "We don't sleep at all. We don't need sleep. Hunting re-energizes everything. All of our senses are sharper. Our eyesight, hearing, strength and speed are about a hundred times faster than normal humans. We don't have any organs, no heart, liver, and kidney. We are technically dead inside. Some think we don't have souls. Like Edward in particular. Oh and, we're immortal. And the best part, we sparkle in the sunlight." The last line made Caleb laugh. "Sparkle in the sun?" I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, most definitely not like the vampires in movies." He added.

"Can you show me some of your super strength and speed?" We both stopped walking. A huge smile made a way onto my face. "Alright, watch and learn." I quickly sprinted about 20 feet away from Caleb in less than a second. He stood there, awed. I grinned, gave a bow, and sprinted back to his side. "That's amazing!" He exclaimed.

"You know, when I was still human… I used to be the biggest klutz ever. I would be able to fall UP the stairs. Edward was always there to catch me. And Carlisle, Edward's father, well, the leader, or more like creator of our coven, is a doctor. So he always treated my injuries." Caleb chuckled.

"So, how many of you are in the coven?" He questioned, looking at my face as I replied. "There are eight of us including me. We actually consider us of more of a family rather than a coven. There's Emmett, the hulk, or huggable teddy-bear as we call him. His power is being stronger than any other vampire. There's Rosalie she's more beautiful than any other vampire. That's her power. Emmett and Rose are married. Then there's Alice, or 'The Pixie'. She can see the future, and her husband, Jasper. He's an Empath. Controls emotions. Carlisle and Esme are the parents of a coven. Their power is to love. Edward is a mind-reader. And well, my powers are all screwed up. Apparently, I'm half Witch." Caleb stood there with slightly widened eyes, trying to take all the information in.

"How do these powers work?" He asked, after about a minute of silence. "Does every vampire have powers?"

"Some vampires have Physical powers, some have mental powers. Although, not all have powers. The powers have something to do with their human life." We turned into a dark path covered by trees. This place reminded me so much of Forks.

"Well, we're going to explain that fully when we're all together. But, long story short, when a human, a vampire could bite you. Their venom is transferred into your bloodline and after 3 painful days of seeming as you are on fire, your organs dying, body transforming… You're a vampire."

A look of horror came on Caleb's face. "That must feel horrible." I nodded in agreement. "As if you're on fire. Worst 3 days of my life. But they were all worth it in the end. An eternity with my true love, Edward."

"Alright, I know. But last question, seriously. How did you and Edward meet? Was he a human when you both met?" I shook my head.

"I moved to Forks to live with my da- Charlie. After living with Renee in Arizona. I met Edward on my first day at school. He glared at me. I thought he hated me. Finding out from Jacob, a family friend, Edward was a vampire. I soon got sucked into their world. A family of beautiful, flawless vampires, and plain old me, a human. I never understood how Edward loved me, and not some other beautiful vampire. The reason Edward glared at me, hated me. Was because, I was his singer. He had a hard time resisting my blood. It sang to him, but his love for me won over the thirst. At a vampire baseball game they took me to, another coven of vampires crossed paths with us. They weren't vegetarians. One of them, James. Was a tracker, he found my blood the sweetest thing ever. I fled forks with Alice and jasper.  
Edward and the rest tried to get rid of James and his hunting partner and mate, Victoria." Saying her name forced a shudder to run down my back. "James called me. Saying he had my moth hostage and demanded that I come rescue her, without anyone to help me. So I escaped. Not an easy thing to do with vampires watching your every move. As I got there, I realized James tricked me. He video-tapped me getting hurt, thrown around by him. A memory to Edward, as he called it." I gave a dry laugh, "He bit me, and tried sucking my blood from my hand." I showed Caleb the crescent shaped scar on my hand, and he examined it, face colored with horror. And I continued speaking, "Edward found me. Killed James. The venom was starting to transform me; Edward was forced to suck it out without losing control and sucking all of my blood. I was sent to the hospital with having nearly all of my bones either broken or crushed. It all went fine from there. Prom, more days with Edward and his family. I loved it.  
Until the dreadful day of my 18th birthday. I was officially a year older than Edward, since he can never age from 17. I got a paper cut, causing jasper to lurch himself at me, losing control and trying to kill me. Edward left, telling me he didn't love me. I was lifeless for 5 months, a zombie. My first and only true love, my soul mate just left me. I started hanging with Jacob, he confessed of being a werewolf, him and the rest of the boys in the town of LaPush. He fell in love with me." Saying Jacob's name made a flash of Guilt run through me. "Alice, from being far away, left and never coming back, had a vision of me cliff diving. Her vision cut off just before Jacob saved me, because she cannot see the future of Werewolf's.  
She assumed I was dead. The news got to Edward, who was as lifeless as I was. He left to protect me. Saying I'd have a normal life. That vampires were hazardous to my health. So, he ran to the volturii to get killed, since vampires cannot commit suicide. He would expose himself to humans, so then the Volturii would kill him. You see, the Volturii are a very powerful royal family. The rulers of Vampires, you can say. As he was close to revealing himself in the sunlight, I stopped him. But the Volturri saw me, and demanded I be turned into a vampire, or killed. Since humans weren't supposed to know about the world of vampires.  
That was sort of good news to me, since I had been wanting Edward to change me for a while. And by the volturii, it was practically insured. Everything went back to normal, Edward moved back to Forks and he proposed. But my Best friend was a werewolf and my Boyfriend was a vampire. Mortal enemies. I couldn't live if Edward, my other half was gone, and if Jacob, my own personal sun was gone. Victoria soon returned, seeking revenge for killing her mate, James. We soon launched into a war with the newborn vampires Victoria was creating. We won, Edward and I told Charlie of the engagement, and we got married, Edward changed me, my powers came out screwed up. And I ended up here!" I raised my arms in a cheering motion and gave a bow.

"A pretty screwed up life for a teenager, him?" Caleb nodded, still in shock. "That's so, just, WOW." I laughed and then gave a sigh. "Caleeeebbbbb." I called in a whiny voice, "Whaaaatt?" he asked in the same whiny voice, and we both cracked up. "We should start heading back." I nodded. We walked back home talking about interests and hobbies of ours. We have several things in common.

"This place is a lot like Forks. Quiet, small, green." I smiled at the last word. "Forks is the town I used to live in. With my da- Charlie." Caleb noticed the correction.

"I know, this may be a little sensitive subject, but, how was it for you to find out that you have a brother, And that Charlie and Renee weren't your real parents?" I sighed and bit my lip.

"To tell you the truth, shocked, surprised, angry, upset, and happy." I stopped for a second to gather my thoughts. "Happy to find out that I'm not an only child, and happy that I found out that I was adopted, and not find out while spending the rest of my life without knowing my real parents. "

I turned to Caleb and gave him a hug, careful not to use my full strength. He froze for a second and then wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, it feels pretty nice to know you have a sibling. Shocking, but nice," We were standing by the door to the house, "We better get in, little sister." He grinned as he said the nickname.

"Yeah, we should. Big brother." His grin widened, and I mimicked it.

--

**Yay? Nay?  
Well, i didn't spell check this Chapter. Oh and i don't think i spelled the Volturri right.**

**Reviews? :**


End file.
